The New Dragon
by The 10-11 Doctors
Summary: Set immediately after Aithusa. Aithusa wants his "Mother" and "Other Mother" is not helping. One Shot.


**The New Dragon**

**Description: Set immediately after Aithusa. Aithusa wants his "Mother" and "Other Mother" is not helping. One Shot.**

**11-Hello, just a little one-shot. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The baby dragon looked up at the elder one who blinked down at him with his huge orange eyes.<p>

"Mother" had left with tears in his eyes and the baby winced though the darkness trying to catch a glimpse of him before turning his tiny head and looked curiously up at the larger dragon.

He tested his wings, flapping them gently up and down. Slightly disappointed that nothing had happened, he decided that better use of his time would be to try and talk. "Other Mother" seemed to be able to talk, so why couldn't he? He opened his mouth and found it impossible to form words, only managing a small squeak and a puff of smoke.

"Other Mother" chuckled "You will learn to fly before you learn to talk".

Drat, he waggled his wings uselessly, he was never going to fly.

He looked back into the darkness where "Mother" had disappeared to and tried to call for him, but all he could manage were pitiful squeaks.

"Other Mother" Chuckled again "The young Warlock has gone back to Camelot"

The small dragon jumped from the tree stump onto the grass. It was strange, walking, trying to put one tiny claw in fount of the other while trying not to trip on your wings. After a few seconds of trying to stumble in the direction "Mother" had gone in, he gave up. He really should have put his time to better use when living in that egg. Like learning how to walk and talk.

"Aithusa, Merlin has returned to Camelot. I should return to my home and as your guardian you shall stay with me"

He looked up, his blue eyes looking at the elder dragon with annoyance. He wanted "Mother", he was the first person he saw, the person who released him from that cage they call an egg. He had to try and get to "Mother", he could help him learn to fly and help him speak, he was sure of it. He began to walk again in the direction of Camelot, his wings dragging along the floor tripping him.

"You will not get far Aithusa" The older Dragon said sternly "You have only just hatched" The Dragon paused, inwardly sighing "Climb upon my back, I will take you to Camelot"

He thought for a second, Camelot is where "Mother" is, he could find "Mother"!

He nodded his small head and walked clumsily towards the elder dragon. "Other Mother" lowered his wing low enough for him to climb onto and crawled to the top of his head. The older Dragon winced as the hatchling used his small but sharp talons to hang on.

"Other Mother" stretched out his large wings and too off. A low swooping sensation made Aithusa's stomach turn, even though he had never eaten. He looked over the edge of his "Other Mother's" head and saw a huge citadel in the distance, pinpricks of light twinkling from the windows and battlements. That is when he noticed that "Other Mother" was going in the wrong direction. He tried to shout at him to make him turn, but all he could muster were a few quite pitiful squeaks.

The Great Dragon chuckled darkly, "I did not tell you when I will be taking you to Camelot, I will, but not today".

Aithusa growled in frustration, this was the first time he had ever been tricked into doing anything and he did not like it.

He watched as the pinpricks of light became more distant and disappeared into the consuming darkness. It was not fair, what was the point of being hatched if he could not do what he wanted?

He laid his head on his two fount claws and closed his eyes. He thought of "Mother" in his strange clothes and tears streaming down his face. The thought of Camelot, the place where "Mother" lived and why "Other Mother" was not taking him there. Then he thought of the future and what might it bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that. I just loved the baby dragon and had to write something.<strong>

**Anyone who is reading my other story The Nightmares Begin, I have put it on hold while I think of what to write and also to write my other story, Enchanted Water.**

**Please Review :D**


End file.
